


snapshots of you (i want a lifetime)

by Charante_Leclerc



Series: hilltop confessions [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, So fluffy it hurts, this is the other end of the spectrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charante_Leclerc/pseuds/Charante_Leclerc
Summary: People tried to tear them down, but they'd put themselves back together, stronger than ever.





	snapshots of you (i want a lifetime)

They raced each other up the hill, feet pounding the dusty tracks. Summer had truly arrived on the coast, children enjoying the prolonged freedom they’d been itching for all year. Soon they’d be able to relax too, almost a month stretching out ahead of them. No duties for at least two weeks, time just purely for them. It was so close they could almost touch it.

They ran onto the summit, laughing as they slowed down. “Draw?” Pierre asked, grinning.

“I’ll get you properly next time.” Charles retorted, flopping down onto the grass. The sun was starting to rise, and the harbour and city below them was bathed in orange. “I’m never going to get bored of that sight.”

Pierre hummed, sitting down next to Charles, leaning his head on Charles’s shoulder. The season had been ridiculously tough on them, and to still see Charles getting excited about such a small thing as a sunset made him fall in love all over again. Knowing there were just a handful of days until the summer break had certainly cheered both of them up recently. Charles was doing better, and Red Bull were tending to just leave him to himself. It worked out best for all. He was still concerned about next year, it was almost an unsaid agreement that he wouldn’t be staying at Red Bull after this season. Trying to find a drive was proving almost impossible though, so many contracts were signed already, it was beginning to look like a lost cause.

“What are you thinking about?” Charles murmured, breaking Pierre’s concentration. Pierre shrugged.

“Next year, I just keep on thinking about it.” He replied. He could hear Charles sigh, and there was a warm hand in his, gripping tightly.

“You’ll do what’s best for you.” Charles said quietly. “Whatever it is.”

“I’ll just lay at home then, watching terrible shows.”

“Fine.” Charles tried to keep a straight face, before dissolving into laughter. “I cannot imagine you doing that.”

Pierre laughed as well, turning to look at Charles. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not running away, I suppose. I mean, I might not have a job next year.” Pierre sighed. “Fuck, that’s scary.”

“You’ll find your place.” Charles gave him a small kiss, smiling. “I’ll get Ferrari to hire you.”

“Sure, they’ll replace Seb with me. Sounds likely.”

“No, as my permanent good-luck charm.” Charles replied. “What, I would!” He protested as Pierre started to laugh.

“That is possible the most cliched, sappy thing you’ve ever said to me.” Pierre said, smiling. “It was adorable.”

“Shut up.” Charles muttered into Pierre’s shoulder.

“Never.” Pierre grinned happily. “I need to remember that forever, it was so disgustingly sweet it was beautiful.”

“I take it back.”

“No you don’t!”

“Totally do.” Charles mumbled. “Never saying anything romantic to you ever again.”

“I’m going to write a book, _‘Super Sweet and Sappy Things Uttered by Charles Leclerc’_.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t!”

 

~*~

 

Pierre was walking through the Paddock, half listening to what his engineer was saying when Seb and Dan appeared next to him, grinning like madmen.

“Sorry, we’re going to have to borrow Pierre for a bit.” Dan said to Mike, not looking sorry at all. Miked looked at him, eyebrow raised.

“It’s okay.” Pierre nodded, trying to ignore the incredulous look Mike was giving him. He knew what it must look like from the outside, but he was not trying to focus on what anyone in the team thought of him anymore.

They waited until Mike was gone, before Dan and Seb started looking at him intensely. Pierre shuffled, feeling like something strange was going on. “Uhh, what did I do?”

“Well, it’s more about what you and Charles did.” Seb explained. “You know Dan’s making his announcement during the summer.”

“Are you the worst kept secret in the Paddock?” Pierre asked, rolling his eyes at Dan’s gleeful expression. “Honestly.”

“On this grid, it’s only Seb, and I’m pretty sure Kimi’s figured it out but he hasn’t said anything. And there’s a couple of guys in Formula E.”

“Anyway,” Seb interjected. “You know what’s being announced.”

Pierre nodded, frowning. “What of it?”

Seb took a deep breath, looking around. “I changed my mind.”

Pierre stared, gaze flickering between Seb’s hopeful face and Dan’s ecstatic one. “You changed your mind? Seriously?”

Seb nodded. “I want to make the people around me happy. I can’t do that if I’m locking them away. I was forced to stay silent for so long, but it feels wrong to let you and Dan and Charles take the full force. I should support you both, and I know you’ll do the same for us.”

“I don’t want you to do this for me.” Pierre started.

“I’m doing this for me.” Seb said, looking determined. “I _need_ to do this for me.”

“So we’re all going round Seb’s for my anniversary. We’ll put it on social media, and bang, all done.” Dan explained. “Sound like a plan?”

“If you’re sure.” Pierre looked at Seb. “What was it you said to Charles? You can’t take it back if you tell the world?”

“I know what I said.” Seb shrugged. “I also told him once that it nearly cost me everything by hiding. I’m tired of hiding.”

Pierre grinned. “Well, I wasn’t going to say that I missed your house, but…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Seb rolled his eyes, laughing. “You love my house, not me.”

Pierre chuckled. “Well, when you put it like that…”

“Gasly!” A voice shouted from nearby. Christian and Mike were walking over, identical looks of annoyance on their faces. Pierre sighed.

“Well, it’s been nice knowing you.” He said, turning to face his team principal. “Yes Christian?”

“Your job is to be focus. It doesn’t seem like you’re doing that right now.” Christian sneered, looking at Seb and Dan. Pierre couldn’t see their reactions, but he could feel Seb stiffen next to him.

“Sorry, we were just planning next week’s meeting of the gay agenda.” Dan said, sounding cheerful. The steel running through his voice was hard to spot, but indisputably there. “We’re thinking maybe glitter.”

Christian flushed, eyes narrowed. “You remember the agreement.”

“Yeah, and there’s two weeks left.” Dan reminded him. “So would you really say no to glitter?”

Christian made a noise, stalking off, with only a _‘get back to work Gasly’_ growled at him. Mike stood there, looking a little confused and awkward.

“I’ll see you later.” Pierre managed, barely concealing a sigh. He watched Dan and Seb walk away, trying not to be too jealous that they could escape. At least he’d be out of this team soon.

 

~*~

 

“Lukas, my buddy!” Pierre cried, sweeping Lukas up into a hug as he came running out of the house. “Got anymore hiding places for me to find?”

“Yes, many!” Lukas giggled, letting himself be lifted onto Pierre’s shoulders, sitting comfortably. Pierre could see Charles laughing at him out of the corner of his eye, and stuck out a tongue, winking.

“Hey guys.” Jenson walked out, a hand half raised in greeting. “You know, people don’t usually come and stay again so quickly.” He teased.

“What can I say, your house and I have a thing going on.” Pierre laughed. “Jev texted me this morning, they’ll be here tomorrow. They’re stopping by his parents on the way here, something about celebrating privately.”

“I had to stop my sister from flying over.” Jenson sighed, smiling despite himself. “Something about it being damn time.”

“Papa.” Lukas sounded stern. “Jar.”

“I’ll put money in the jar.” Jenson promised. “And I’m pretty sure it’s your naptime mister.”

“Noo.” Lukas whined, but let himself be lifted down. “You staying?” He turned pleading eyes on Pierre, and it was ridiculously difficult not to melt on the spot.

“We’ll play as much as you want later.” Pierre promised. Lukas still looked grumpy, but there were no protests from him. Charles grasped Pierre’s hand, squeezing tightly.

“That kid adores you.” He murmured.

“Wait until he meets Dan, I’ll be history then.” Pierre chuckled, turning to look at Charles. “Are you ready for this weekend?”

“It’s not us that this is all about.” Charles said, but he had a soft look in his eyes. Pierre loved that about him, that Charles knew exactly what you were thinking, whether you wanted him to know or not. “I don’t know, maybe? It doesn’t really feel like anything is going to change, because we already know. Finding out was a bigger thing for me, rather than the rest of the world knowing.”

Pierre sighed, wrapping his arms around Charles, pulling him back against his chest. “Do you think they’re all going to be okay?” He whispered, resting his chin on Charles’s shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Charles admitted. “I hope so.”

“It’s bigger for them.” Pierre said, Charles humming in agreement. “They’re older and married and been dealing with this bullshit for so long.”

Charles turned in Pierre’s arms, laughing as their noses bumped. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Pierre pressed a kiss to Charles’s lips, grinning. “I’m so glad you chose me.”

“You two are so goddamn sappy.” A grumpy voice complained behind them. “Do you just tell each other how much you adore each other all day, or what their eyes look like?”

“No, just around you.” Charles teased, and Seb walked up to them, looking like he was trying not to smile. “We know you’re allergic to romance.”

“How on earth does Jenson put up with you?” Pierre asked, pretending to look interested. Seb rolled his eyes, stomping towards the house, muttering under his breath. Charles snickered into Pierre’s shoulder.

“He’s definitely going to get revenge for that.”

Pierre shrugged, kissing Charles quickly again, before untangling himself, picking up the bags. “Until he does, I’m going to enjoy myself by lying on that massive bed again.”

“Just let me know when you’re planning on leaving me for the house.”

Pierre gasped. “I would never! The house is more like a free pass on a holiday deal.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t!”

 

~*~

 

“Why am I responsible for the food?” Dan asked, staring at the tongs that had been thrust into his hands. “It’s not even my house!”

“You’re the best cook.” Jev said, giving Dan a look. “Don’t even deny it, you know it’s true.”

Dan made a face, Charles snickering nearby. “Charlie boy! You can help me.” Dan said, clapping Charles on the shoulder as he walked past, to Charles’s astonishment.

_"Que?”_

“Just hand me the shit I ask for.” Dan grinned, grabbing the pile of buns and throwing them at the younger man. “Easy.”

Charles groaned quietly, Dan taking no noticed. He and Jev had arrived yesterday with the brilliant idea of a barbecue, and it’d been a hectic few hours since. Jenson had done a run to the shops to get some last minute things that Seb had managed to forget yesterday (and refused to go back for), and the three of them had been sorting out food and drinks, Pierre in the garden attempting to put up the extra table. He’d been working on it for close to an hour already, so it was probable that he’d failed and was just lying surrounded by table pieces.

“Have you still not finished?” Charles could hear Dan ask outside, and he laughed, shaking his head. He walked outside, grinning when he saw a half complete table and a sorry-looking Pierre.

“It’s harder than it looks.” Pierre said sadly, looking around. “It shouldn’t have this many parts.”

Dan laughed, sitting down beside him and taking the instructions. “Dude, I think you’ve put it together back to front.”

 _“How?”_ Pierre whined. “I’m defeated. Leave me.”

“It’s almost like you’ve never been to Ikea.” Dan shook his head, starting to dismantle it. “I’m going to teach you all I know about garden furniture.”

Charles watched them, a soft smile on his face. Jev walked up behind him, same look on his face.

“He never stops, does he?” Charles asked, already knowing the answer. Jev shrugged, and it was probably only from practice that he wasn’t blushing.

“He wants to help people. Doesn’t matter how.” Jev said simply. “It’s instinctive. He sees someone in trouble and he’s already thinking of a way to fix it.”

Charles looked over at Jev, bumping his shoulder against the older man’s. “It’s going to be over soon. He might have to start being selfish.”

“Better being selfish than that half existence.” Jev muttered. “I can’t believe in a few hours it’s all going to be out in the open.”

“Once it’s out in the open you can’t take it back.” Charles murmured. “But hiding can be just as hard.”

“Harder, I think.” Jev smiled, a little sadly. “We’ll see.”

 

~*~

 

“Worst day at the track… probably Budapest, the year I tried that overtake on you.” Seb looked across at Jenson. “I was still pretty reckless in those days, and how you treated me after the race made me grow up quickly.”

“What did you say?” Jev said curiously. Jenson blushed, looking sheepish.

“I, er, said something things about him behaving like a spoilt child, and I didn’t want to be seen with a brat.” Jenson looked downcast at the memory. “I didn’t really mean it, I just needed to vent, and you made sure you were the only verbal punching bag available. It was a bad idea on your part.”

“Man, that was _harsh.”_ Dan sounded awed, looking between the two of them. _“Savage.”_

“It was what I needed to hear.” Seb said simply, and the content look was back in his eyes as he looked at Jenson. Jenson smiled back, taking a gulp of beer.

The sun was starting to set, the light tinged a warm orange, and growing dimmer around them. Lukas was asleep on the sofa nearby, oblivious to any conversation happening around him. Plates had been cleared, empty bottles stood discarded. Pierre had almost forgotten the reason they were all here, just enjoying an evening with his friends.

Jev took a drink, putting his bottle down on the table with a determined _thud._ “Let’s do this.” He declared, pulling out his phone. “Before we get too drunk or too afraid.”

“Let me.” Dan said, looking at his husband. Jev nodded, letting Dan stand up, angling his phone to make sure they were all in the picture. “Smile!”

Pierre smiled from where he was next to Charles, arms around his waist. Dan snapped a couple of photos, jumping back down next to Jev. “I’ll send them to you.”

Phones beeped at the same time, shaking the glasses on the table slightly. Pierre snickered, pressing his face into Charles’s shoulder.

“Do you want us to post anything?” Charles asked, absently patting his boyfriend.

“Your choice.” Jev shrugged. “People will already know you’re here.”

Pierre grabbed his phone, bringing up instagram, watching Charles do the same. Only Seb remained as he was, looking amused but holding his bottle tightly, a little pale. Jenson gripped Seb’s free hand, squeezing tightly.

“We don’t have to.” Jenson said lowly. Seb shook his head, looking determined.

“No. We have to do this. For you, and for me.” Seb said, squeezing Jenson’s hand. “Do it.”

“Okay.” Jenson looked back at his phone, and then at Dan and Jev. “Ready?”

“As we’ll ever be.” Dan gave a shaky smile, then a deep exhale. “Now?”

“Now.” Jev said, and they all pressed the button to post, looking at their phones for a few seconds, and then at each other.

“Did we just do that?” Jenson asked, looking a bit stunned. Seb was still holding onto Jenson’s hand, tight enough to leave marks.

“Holy shit.” Dan said, sounding a little hysterical. _“Holy shit.”_

 _“Nous l’avons fait.”_ Jev said faintly. “We finally did it.”

“Welcome to the club.” Pierre grinned. “It’s very exclusive, we hold monthly meeting, and I hope you were serious about the glitter.”

Dan laughed, and the tension was broken, laughter filling the air. Lukas stirred a little in his sleep, and Seb shushed them, standing up to check on his son.

Charles reached over, grabbing at people’s phones, ignoring their protests. “No, you’ll all focus too much on people’s reactions, and there will be negative things, and it’ll get stuck in your brains.” Charles said, putting them all in front of him. “I’ve seen it, Pierre’s seen it, it sucks. So at least the next hour, no looking at reactions.”

“Sounds fair.” Jenson said, looking at Seb as he sat back down. “How is he?”

“Still completely asleep.” Seb said quietly. “I’ll take him up in a little bit.”

“He’s had an exhausting day.” Pierre said, looking over at Lukas. “So many new people.”

“He’s done well, he’s only really met Kimi before.” Seb said, looking tense still. “Apart from family.”

“I’m glad he’s enjoying it.” Pierre said, looking at Lukas’s parents. “He’s a great kid.”

“He is.” Jenson said, opening his mouth to say more, before a phone starting ringing in front of Charles. “Who’s that?”

Charles peered at the phone. “Uhh… Andre? Jev?”

“Ah, fuck.” Jev muttered, taking the phone out of Charles’s hand. “He’s probably pissed he’s not here.”

Dan pressed a kiss to Jev’s cheek, smiling at him. “He’ll be fine with it, we’ll have dinner with him next week. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jev replied quietly, before standing, walking away so he could talk to Andre in relative peace. “Hi, Andre, so you saw…”

They all watched him go, before Dan and Jenson turned their attentions back to their phones lying in front of Charles, giving him pleading looks. “Please?” Dan asked, hopefully. Charles shook his head decisively.

“No. You can check later.”

“Please?” Dan tried again.

“Still no.” Charles grinned. “Pretend you’re Seb for an hour.”

“Welcome to my world.” Seb grinned as the two of them made dismayed noises. “It’s lovely.”

 

~*~

 

Pierre woke up to Charles curled into the side of him, arm thrown over him protectively. They’d returned from Switzerland yesterday, having spent a few days there after the grand reveal. Lukas had been ecstatic, especially with Pierre and Dan on hand to fulfil his every desire. Dan and Jev were taking full opportunity of the solace, knowing full well that entry to their home would be impeded by photographers and journalists. They hadn’t bothered to head back to Monaco, instead flying to Perth to visit Dan’s family.

Pierre gave a contented sigh, detangling himself gently from Charles’s grip. He padded out of the bedroom, careful to be quiet. He wanted to make sure that Charles slept as long as possible, the last few days had been tiring for both of them. He wanted to make sure that Charles didn’t overstress himself again, that he didn’t get stuck in his own head.

He poured some juice into two glasses, shutting the fridge door with his hip as he carried the drinks back to the bedroom. Charles was still fast asleep, not stirring as Pierre set one of the glasses down on the side table. Pierre walked round the bed, setting his own glass down, sliding back into bed. Charles shuffled closer, pressing back into Pierre’s side again. Pierre couldn’t help but smile, his heart warm at the sight of Charles looking relaxed and peaceful. He’d never really understand why Charles chose him, but he was never going to stop being grateful that he got to wake up every morning to this sight.

“You’re staring.” Charles muttered sleepily, opening one eye. “It’s very distracting.”

“You’re distracting.” Pierre said, lying down. “And very easy to stare at.”

“Weirdo.” Charles quirked a grin, before yawning. “What time is it?”

“A little past nine, I think.” Pierre replied, and Charles hummed in response, happily lying across Pierre again. “Someone’s cuddly this morning.”

“You’re warm.” Charles said sleepily. “And comfy.”

“I’m just a pillow to you.” Pierre teased, wrapping an arm around Charles, stroking down his back. “A giant, life-sized pillow.”

“A giant, life-sized, _sexy_ pillow.” Charles corrected. “You forgot the most important part.”

“My sexiness?” Pierre grinned. “Tell me more.”

“No.” Charles murmured, smiling into Pierre’s chest. “You’re going to get a big head.”

“Well, I landed you, so I must be somewhere high on the scale.” Pierre countered.

“What if I said it was your personality?” Charles teased, raising his head and resting his chin on Pierre’s chest.

“I’d say rude, then thank you.” Pierre shrugged. “I know I’m sexy enough.”

“You are.” Charles agreed, pushing himself up so he was resting on his arm, face inches from Pierre’s. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Pierre said softly, watching. “Are you finally awake?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Good.” Pierre whispered, pulling Charles down, kissing him. Charles gave a small _oof,_ laughing a little.

“Eager.” Charles said, kissing back fiercely. Charles shifted his legs until he was straddling Pierre, hands dancing down sides. Pierre whined a little, tugging at his own boxers, desperate to get them off. “Do you want some help?”

“Please.” Pierre muttered, watching Charles slide them off, throwing them away. “Now yours.”

“Demanding.” Charles smirked, standing up and stripping off. “Happy?”

Pierre let himself take in the sight in front of him, wetting his lips slightly. “Yeah.” He said hoarsely. “Yeah, now please, fuck me.”

“So demanding today.” Charles said again, grabbing the lube out of the drawer, spreading it on his fingers. “Ready?”

Pierre nodded, only hissing a little as Charles slid a finger into him. He could never get over that first sensation of the cold, still caught him off guard. Charles stayed still, waiting. “Okay.” Pierre nodded. “Move.”

Charles did as he was instructed, slowly adding a second finger, then a third, crooking his fingers in just the right way to make him shudder. He was almost content to just stay like this, Charles finger-fucking him, until Charles pulled away, getting himself ready and lining himself up. Pierre whined, pushing his hips down. Charles gripped his hip, holding him in place.

“Don’t move.” Charles demanded, and he pushed in, and it took all the control Pierre had to not grind down, wanting to take in as much contact as possible. Charles was biting his lip above him, already looking desperately close. Pierre rolled his hips slightly, watching Charles shudder and groan.

“Can you move?” Pierre asked, voice tight. Charles nodded, taking a deep breath before starting a steady pace. All Pierre could do was gasp, catching a hold of one of Charles’s hands and gripping on tightly. He could feel himself slipping already, he was so close. Charles gave a strangled moan, and Pierre was gone, coming hard. Charles followed quickly, catching his breath a little before pulling out, slumping next to Pierre.

“Morning.” Pierre said, still breathless. Charles laughed, escaping him in bursts.

“Morning.” Charles replied, looking completely content. “Can every morning start like this?”

“Well, we can try?” Pierre grinned, wickedly. “Though one of us is going to have trouble sitting for an entire race.”

“Okay, most days.” Charles amended, pressing a quick kiss to Pierre’s shoulder. “I could just go back to sleep now.”

“You’ll wake up sticky.” Pierre warned, and Charles made a face.

“I know, I know.” Charles sighed. “We need to start keeping tissue in here.”

“But then I can’t enjoy the view.” Pierre pulled a sad face, with pleading eyes. “I do love it so.”

“So you’re with me just for my butt.” Charles sighed dramatically, pushing himself off the bed. “Now I know the truth.”

“Well, I do love your butt.” Pierre called after Charles, stretching out. He really needed to clean up as well, but he was just a little too comfy here now. Charles poked his head around the corner, raising an eyebrow.

“More than you love me?”

“Well…” Pierre pretended to think about it, laughing at Charles’s offended expression. “Still love you more.”

“Good.” Charles walked over, leaning down to kiss Pierre. “Love you too.”

“Your butt does come a close second though.”

“Hey!”

 

~*~

 

Pierre was walking through the Paddock as he saw Dan and Jev enter, heads low and hands gripped tight. It was almost like watching his own memory, knowing that this must have been how he and Charles had looked in Monaco, faces closed off, holding onto the only thing that would ground them.

“Gasly.” Christian snapped at him as he passed. “Daydreaming again?”

“Sure.” Pierre replied tiredly. Christian gave a nasty smile, looking over to Dan and Jev.

“See, having the world know about your lifestyle isn’t always best.” Christian said quietly. “They look pretty stressed, don’t they? Do you really think Renault will want to keep him now? I mean, you’re already struggling to look for a seat for next year. Two career suicides it seems.”

 _“Fuck you.”_ Pierre hissed, hand twitching. He would give anything to just hit him right now, but Christian had already pointed out that he was without a drive for next year, and violent outbursts wouldn’t help his search.

“Careful.” Christian warned. “And I wonder how Ferrari will take this, the public knowing that both their drivers are gay? It’s not a good image for them. Wouldn’t surprise me if someone was cut loose.” There was a sneer, and Christian curled his lip. “Maybe do something instead of standing around, at least look like you’re busy. Another team might be fooled into the pretence.”

Pierre watched Christian walk away, seething. Christian knew he could get under his skin, he needed to stop letting him. He needed to stop letting him. He needed to keep his mind focused and relaxed, not getting worked up over whatever vile comments Christian threw at him.

Sebastian walked into the paddock, and the photographers flocked to him in a frenzy, lights flashing. Pierre could see the tension in his shoulders, how he was trying to hold himself up in front of the people trying to find a crack. Before he knew it he was walking over, pushing through the crowd, putting himself next to Seb, nudging him with his shoulder. Seb started, then gave a grateful smile.

“Thank you.” Seb said lowly. Pierre shook his head, keeping his gaze firmly on Seb.

“Don’t mention it.”

 

~*~

 

“And with the surprise move announced today of Nico Hulkenberg to Haas, there will be a great deal of drivers interested in that free spot at Renault,including the two current drivers at Haas.”

Pierre overheard the announcement as he walked back to the motorhome, frowning. Nico was going to Haas? It wasn’t completely surprising, with Renault failing to live up to expectations this year, but that meant there was suddenly a spot up from grabs, in a comfortable midfield team as well.

Dan jogged up to him, looking uncharacteristically serious. “Hey, got a minute?”

Pierre shrugged. “Sure. How’s… y’know, everything?”

“It’s good, the press were never going to be easy, but I’d talked to the team when I signed so everything’s normal there. Plus, I get to see Christian squirm everytime he sees me or Jev, and Jev is taking revenge for how Red Bull dealt with everything.”

“I can imagine what that means.” Pierre chuckled. Dan led him towards Renault, into a small room, and Pierre stopped when he saw who was sat inside. “Er, hi Cyril.”

“Good afternoon Pierre.” Cyril said, gesturing at a spare chair. “Please, sit.”

Pierre did as he was told, mind racing. Why was Cyril here? Why was _he_ here? He looked at Dan, who was giving nothing away. Damn, he could be a good actor when he wanted.

“I’m sure you’ve already heard that we’ve recently lost a driver.” Cyril said calmly, like Nico had just gone a walk instead. “We need someone to replace him.”

“Okay.” Pierre said, looking between Dan and Cyril, and the other team members in the room. “And you want… me?”

“We think you’re a talented driver, and Dan had vouched for how you work within a team, and we saw how well you worked at Toro Rosso. I understand you’ve had a difficult year, but you wouldn’t find those obstacles with us.”

“Are you sure you don’t want more time?” Pierre asked. “I’m not saying no, but the announcement only just went out.”

“We’ve known about Nico for some weeks now.” Cyril waved his hand. “We’ve been weighing up our options, and we want you. Obviously, if you’re happy at Red Bull…”

“What are your terms?” Pierre asked. “I’m assuming Dan is going to be lead driver?”

“Yes, but we can increase your salary to $2million. Two year contract, and no interference in your personal life.” Cyril said, smiling. Pierre knew that was the clincher, the sheer lack of any meddling. “What do you say?”

Pierre looked at Dan, before holding out his hand to Cyril. “I say that I can’t wait for next year. Yes, I’ll join.”

Dan whooped as Cyril gripped his hand, looking pleased. “Welcome to Renault, Pierre.”

 

~*~

 

Pierre headed into the Ferrari motorhome, no-one even noticing him anymore. He’d become an almost constant figure, never stopping long enough to make it uncomfortable for either him or them, but the sight of him walking through to Charles’s room no longer set the italian team on edge.

Charles barely looked up as he entered, busy signing cards and caps and whatever else the team wanted. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Pierre replied, dropping a kiss onto Charles’s head. “I’ll give you three guesses who I’ve just been speaking to.”

Charles looked up, a little frown creasing between his eyes. “Well, you don’t sound pissed so I doubt anyone from Red Bull. Uh, Seb?”

“Nope.”

“Jev?”

“Not even close.” Pierre grinned. “One guess left.”

“I don’t know, Jean?” Charles shrugged. “Who?”

“Cyril.” Pierre said, dropping down next to Charles, crossing his feet and pulling them up onto the seat, tapping at his shoes. “I’ve been offered a drive.”

“Replacing Nico?” Charles asked, dropping his pen. “Shit, Pierre, that’s fantastic!”

“Two years, bigger salary, I’m definitely the number two driver but fuck it, I don’t care. I’m out of Red Bull, to somewhere that actually wants me.”

“I’m so fucking proud of you.” Charles said, framing Pierre’s face, dragging him in for a fierce kiss. “So fucking proud of you.”

“They really want me Charles.” Pierre whispered against Charles’s lips. “They really want me.”

“Because they can see what I see, that you’re insanely talented.” Charles said, resting his forehead against Pierre’s. “They can see you’re worth it.”

Pierre let out a shaky breath, then he leaned in for a desperate kiss, pushing Charles down until he was laying underneath him, looking up at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Pierre tugged Charles’s shirt off, followed by his own, throwing them across the room. He pressed gentle kisses to Charles’s neck, only letting himself bruise and bite in places that could be covered up.

“Pierre.” Charles gasped, a hand in his hair. _“Pierre.”_

Pierre grinned against Charles’s stomach, biting and licking and kissing his way down. Charles moaned as Pierre reached his jeans, opening them, pushing them and his underwear out of the way. Pierre moved back up to kiss Charles, working his own jeans open. He could feel Charles gasping into his mouth as he took both of them in hand, feeling him squirm and shudder restlessly underneath him.

“You going to come for me?” Pierre whispered, and Charles did so, biting into a pillow to stop the ragged moan. Pierre followed him quickly, groaning into Charles’s shoulder, collapsing.

Charles petted at Pierre’s hair, rubbing circles with his thumb. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just… a lot of emotions.” He replied, shifting so he could look at Charles. “Good emotions though.”

“I really am so proud of you.” Charles murmured, and Pierre wanted to take a snapshot of this moment, to keep this little piece of perfection in a bubble forever.

“Charles, we’re needed - _oh my god, my eyes!”_ Seb yelped, backing out quickly, shutting the door with a slam. _“There’s a thing called a fucking lock!”_

 

~*~

 

Pierre raced up onto the top of the hill, watching Dan slow down in front of him, collapsing onto his back, panting. Charles had suggested that they should all go for a run, an excuse to get out of the apartment for Dan and Jev, and they chosen the now familiar path leading up here. They’d left early enough that barely anyone else had been around, the press getting bored quicker than they had with him and Charles. It was still drama and shock, but it wasn’t brand new, and that’s what they really wanted to be able to tear into. Dan and Jev were less unconcerned about the world had to say about them, just happy they could really be honest about themselves. Jenson and Seb seemed to be having an easier time as well, with Jenson not actively racing and Seb not giving a shit about other people’s opinions, but that wasn’t any different to normal.

“Still the best.” Dan whooped, raising his arms in victory. “Hail your king.”

Pierre made a noise, laying down next to him. Jev and Charles finally walked up to the top, sitting down and pulling voices as Dan made a noise that sounded suspiciously like _‘losers’_.

“Just because we don’t want to kill ourselves.” Jev said, ignoring his husband’s muttering.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Dan asked, shifting so he could rest his head on Jev’s thighs. “It’s so nice to able to do this.”

“I still can’t imagine hiding it all these years.” Charles said, shaking his head. “It’s insane.”

“It’s not something we have to worry about ever again.” Jev said. “Whatever anyone says, this is better.”

“Even when there are still hateful assholes on the grid? In the paddock?” Pierre asked quietly. “Sometimes it feels like I’m fighting a losing battle.”

“They’ll never win, and you’ll be out of there soon.” Charles reminded him. “Soon your only problem will be putting up with Dan as a teammate.”

“Rude.” Dan replied lazily. “I’m perfect.”

“Yes, yes.” Jev said, petting Dan’s hair. “Whatever you say.”

“Fuck you too.” Dan said, with no real heat between his words. Pierre chuckled, pulling out his phone.

“Do you think the world should get enough picture?” He asked, looking around at Charles, at Dan and Jev. Dan made grabby hands at the phone.

“Designated selfie taker here.” He declared, sitting up. He shook the grass from his hair, angling the phone. “Smile, you’re on camera!”

“You want to share this with the world?” Charles said quietly. Pierre looked at him, reaching for his hand and squeezing lightly.

“I want to show them you are my world.”

“Ew, gross.” Jev said, even though he was smiling.

“That was so sweet it made my teeth hurt.” Dan said, throwing the phone back to Pierre. “Seb has a swear jar, you guys need a sappy jar.”

“You were worse than them.” Jev reminded him, smiling wickedly. “What was it you used to say? I was your heart and soul, your missing piece?”

Charles turned gleeful looks on Dan, who in turn glared at Jev.

“Oh, my heart and soul!” Pierre cried dramatically, falling into Charles’s waiting arms. “I cannot go on without you!”

“Great husband you are.”

“Love you too.”

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this makes up for the severe angst last time! As usual crossposted to my tumblr (charantelecerc) and prompts are always welcome! Enjoy ❤️


End file.
